


短篇一則

by vvasasavv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv





	短篇一則

阿茲拉斐爾理所當然的喜歡太陽。

「因為他讓太陽出來照在好人身上，也照在壞人身上 。」

這便是上帝的恩賜。這時的天使還在懊惱他把火焰劍 搞丟 這檔事，但卻已經可以原諒誘惑伊甸園居民吃下禁果的爬蟲類。(換句話說，天使從沒有對能化身成蛇的惡魔有太多的偏見，一切不可言說，阿茲拉菲爾自然而然的把伊甸園的事當作一段歷史的必然。他只煩惱自己為什麼 想 把劍讓予人類而無關好壞)

在埃及，阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里坐在金字塔中腰上，他們一致認為金字塔也是不可言說的一部分，他們看著人類建造起驚人的巨大三角形，卻將榮耀歸咎於太陽。

「那不過就是一個巨大燃燒的火球而已。」惡魔煞風景的說。天使不予贊同。

「就算是個火球也是上帝造出來的火球。」阿茲拉菲爾下意識的用翅膀幫惡魔搧了搧風—當時的克羅里對人類還不熟，惡魔手指冰涼，是夜晚尼羅河的溫度。 

「那火球還是老鷹跟公羊呢。」阿茲拉斐爾隨口說道，瞇著眼看著在正午用翅膀遮陽的惡魔。

「奇怪的人類。」惡魔開始有了嘶嘶聲。

不就是你讓他們變奇怪的嗎。阿茲拉菲爾在很久之後才把他心中某種不明所以的感受化為實體——那會是輕拉著惡魔翅膀末端、拍拍惡魔的手背或是一個體諒的擁抱。

「但這很，」天使皺起眉，思索著該如何形容；天使一時無法述說，而這句「但這很，」最後卻成為天使對人類造物(如果用這樣褻瀆的形容可以成立的話)開始有所興趣的起點。

得了吧，天使看見惡魔也同樣的皺了眉，人類就是個上帝玩過了頭的小壞蛋。

天使看著惡魔黃色的瞳眸在太陽下形成一種難以言說的色彩(當時他們的語言的確太過貧瘠，感受亦是)，不是那樣的清明，甚至不能說是美麗，但惡魔的確嶄露出令阿茲拉斐爾吸引而去的一種顏色—隨後天使發現即便是惡魔嘲笑或抱怨著人類，他的眼神總會透出那樣的光彩。

阿茲拉菲爾喜歡太陽，不只是那是上帝的恩賜，或是他平等的照在好人與壞人身上，而是人類最先幻想起太陽。

更加不可言說的，在埃及的金字塔中腰，天使發現這種對人類莫名的喜好並非只有他一人，惡魔澄黃的眼睛會被強烈的陽光照耀吞沒，但天使看見的是惡魔在他的黑色翅膀下盯著人類，帶著玩味與——某種喜愛。

天使與惡魔要領受喜愛這件事還有一段漫長的時間，但這的確依此而起。在千年之後，天使在餐桌上吃著太陽蛋，看著惡魔百無聊賴的嘲諷BBC報導時，他依然有那天的，無以名狀的感受，他現在知道是什麼了，即便他從不說，只是把半熟的太陽蛋塞進惡魔嘴中，無論他是否需要進食。並且知道了所謂上帝不可言說的微小但核心的部分。


End file.
